Haunted
by W.O.W- Words Of Wisdom
Summary: Ally is moving! Well, it's not to another state, but her new house is haunted! Chilling fanfic about Disney Channel's hit show Austin & Ally. Read if you dare!


**I do not own Austin and Ally. All credit to Disney Channel!**

** Hey, guys! You all liked my A&A story so much, I decided to write a sequel! I hope you enjoy! :) :) P.S There's a warning for young kids who read this. Look, this is kind of scary, but just keep reading the other chapters! You'll see. ;D (Cliffie)**

"What? You're _moving_?!" Austin clarifies. Ally gives him a happy look.

"I'm moving, yeah," Ally says. She continues packing her bag, and Austin helps her.

"But, why?" Austin whines. He realizes Ally isn't _that_ sad. If she was, she'd be in tears. But right now, she wasn't even _near_ tears.

Ally turns to him and smiles mournfully. "Austin! I'm not moving to another state! In fact, I'm moving to another, _closer_ place."

"Closer to where?" Austin asks. He closes Ally's bag for her.

"You're house, crazy!" Ally says triumphantly. "Turns out, my dad got a job there! Now we can walk together to Sonic Boom!"

"Ally, that's awesome!" Austin says, and gives her a ferocious hug. He also gives her a kiss.

"Yeah. I just wanted it to be a surprise," Ally says.

"Well, after you told me, it was a surprise all right," Austin says. "But before? Not much of a thrill."

Ally smiles at his humor. "So, what's the address? When you get there we'll hook up," Austin tells her.

Ally tells him the address, and Austin's face goes white. "396 Cross Street Avenue?" he asks, to clarify.

Ally smiles suspiciously. "Um, yeah, I just told you that. Do you got it stuck in there?" She taps his head.

"Ally? Of all houses that are for sale there, you pick _that one_?!" Austin's voice cracks.

"Yes," Ally repeats, annoyed. What's with him?

"Ally, that place is _haunted_!" Austin yells, gripping her fragile shoulders.

"Oh, please!" Ally says. "I don't believe in ghosts."

"You should! An old couple was killed there! _They were thrown out the window_!" Austin shouts.

"Fables!" Ally scolds.

"Ally. Please, believe me." Austin has hopeful eyes, and Ally has never seen those kind of teary, big eyes before. Could he be telling the truth?

"Look, Austin, as much as you don't want me to go, I have to." Ally picks up her bag. "Now I'm scared of ghosts!"

Austin comes over to Ally and gives her a hug. He holds her for a long time and never wants to let her go. He loves her so much and would hate to see her get thrown out a window.

"Promise you'll stay at my house most of the time?" Austin asks hopefully.

"I promise," Ally says into his chest. Ally backs away, picks up her bag, and walks out, with Austin holding her hand.

Austin decides at the last minute to go on the car trip. Austin and Ally sat in back while Mr. Dawson sat up front.

"Okay," he scolds, "no kissing. No hugging. No touching!"

"But Dad-!" Ally says, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, you can hold hands, but no more touching!" He gives Austin a cautious look.

Austin smiles. "Of course, Mr. Dawson," he says obediently. Mr. Dawson smiles his approval. He likes this boy.

The car trip is long. Ally couldn't sit still. She couldn't help but thinking the image of her being thrown out of the window of her own new house. Would it really happen? Was it fake?

Austin holds her the whole way there, his chin atop her head lovingly. "I won't let any ghost get you," he whispers.

"Well, here we are!" Mr. Dawson says as he pulls into the driveway. It's old and rickety, with weeds growing through the cracks.

"This is our new house?" Ally asks as if her dad is insane. The house is a faded yellow color, peeling, and cobwebs everywhere. The roofing has come off from the wind and has blown all over their dead front lawn. That house was a wreck. But what was so great about it, Austin was next door! He could see her right out his window! Yay!

"Okay, I need to go," Austin says. He gets out of the car and opens the door for Ally. He takes her bag and gives it to her once she's out the old, rusty car.

"Can't you stay and help me unpack?" Ally begs. She's very scared of what Austin had warned her. Ghosts.

"Ally, relax," Austin assures her, even thought he too is very tense for Ally's safety. "I'm right next door. I'll keep and eye out my window for you."

"Okay," Ally says, trying to be brave, even though she's so scared she think she might have a stroke.

Austin walks to his house, looking over his shoulder every step he takes.

"Sorry, pumpkin, for the last minute," Mr. Dawson says, "but I have a business meeting to go to. Listen, I'll be back very soon, okay? I love you!" He plants a kiss on her forehead, gets into his rusty clunker car, and drives off.

''I'm all alone?" Ally asks, standing before the haunted house. A breeze blew her hair around.

She sighs and goes onto the porch. She reaches out and touches the greasy door handle. _That's weird, why is it greasy? _Ally thinks, and inspects the handle. She sees nothing, to her relief.

She walks through the house. So far, so good. There's a rocking chair, cobwebbed couch, musty lamp, and smelly carpet. Not the best looking house, but at least it didn't look like there were any ghosts.

Ally heads upstairs to her room. She is reluctant to enter. What if there was blood? Ghosts? Ghouls? Why was she so scared?

Ally shakes it off and bravely enters the room. There's a bed, lamp, table, closet, and dresser. There's a window above her bed. She relaxes and walks over. She opens it, so a nice breeze flows in. Austin has his window open also.

He's looking out at her too. "Hey beautiful." She smiles and blushes. He's so charming!

"Hey, handsome," she says back, even though it's not as charming.

He laughs. Ally does, too. She turns back to her bag and starts unpacking. And there, a woman stands, pale and see-through.


End file.
